tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggot Gear and Intoxicated Soldier
Maggot Gear and the "Intoxicated Soldier" are a pair of surreal individuals whose collective freakishness is enough to classify them as a TF2 Monster. They were created by YouTube user GFrietzmen. Supposedly, their theme song is 2 - Ghosts I by Nine Inch Nails, which is the song that plays in the majority of their appearances. Origin This particular Soldier, as well as his weapon, Maggot Gear, come from a twisted parallel dimension to the TF2 Freak World. In this parallel dimension, known as the World of Intoxication, people like the "Intoxicated Soldier" are pretty much par the course. It is a dark, surreal world where mercenaries constantly seek to steal organs and appendages from each other. Sudden mutations are commonplace and people are prone to becoming blood geysers without warning. Notably, denizens of the World of Intoxication are typically not hindered much by severe blood loss. This Soldier is one of many trying to eke out a living by stealing and regrowing limbs. Personality and Behavior The Soldier is trigger-happy and paranoid. He is quick to use his weapon on anything that could potentially be seen as a threat. For instance, he blasted a friendly Scout to pieces under the (ultimately false) assumption that he was a Spy (or, in his own words, a "Sp-AAAAAAHHHHH-y"). In general, though, they seem to be on good terms. Furthermore, he seems largely unperturbed by displays of violence and horrible mutilations, no matter whether inflicted or received. Abilities and Weaknesses The Intoxicated Soldier's most notable ability is the power to regenerate lost limbs after consuming those of others, or alternately by devouring babies. Other than that, he can move by sliding on the ground whilst leaving a trail of blood. In addition, it appears he possesses an inhuman level of endurance, as he is rarely hindered or visibly troubled after having sustained grievous injuries. Nevertheless, in other regards he does not seem to differ significantly from normal Soldiers, and may be wounded or defeated using conventional means like any normal human. Maggot Gear Its origins a mystery, "Maggot Gear" is the Soldier's prized weapon of choice. It appears to be a large mass of bloodied human body parts arranged into a vaguely gun-like shape. Demoman's torso and Medic's lower body joined together form the bulk of the weapon. The hands of a Pyro and a Medic protrude from the leg stumps to form a jaw-like barrel. An Engineer's leg acts as a handle. Additionally, a Soldier's hand emerges from the decapitated Demoman's torso and holds a Scout's hand, which in turn holds a disembodied Medic's head. The Maggot Gear is very much alive and seems to be some sort of a predator. It is capable of acting on its own, as evidenced when it pounced on a BLU Engineer and spontaneously grew a saw-wielding limb to attack with. When in the Soldier's hands, the Maggot Gear functions similarly to a rocket launcher, only instead of rockets it fires off explosive gibs that are propelled by blood. These gruesome projectiles carry enough strength to bifurcate an ordinary mercenary with a single strike. Trivia *"Intoxicated Soldier" is merely a fan nickname; the character has no official name stated in any of his video appearances, and is sometimes referred to simply as a Soldier. *Even though a deuteragonist in a series starring the Intoxicated Scout, Intoxicated Soldier is the more overtly Freakish individual of the two. Notable Videos *Scout got gasoline intoxication *Scout's intoxication continues *Scout's intoxication again *Scout's intoxication in progress... *Scout's intoxication: Soldier introduce a new maggot gear. *Scout's Intoxication: 6.9 *A SPECIAL INTOXICATION *Scout's Intoxication 7 *One more unfinished Scout's Intoxication footage Category:Abominations Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Idiots Category:Monsters made by GFrietzmen Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers Category:Thieves Category:Monster Groups